Hanging By A Moment
by bluelimit
Summary: There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find, there's nothing in the world that could change my mind."-Lifehouse. GQ.


Hanging By A Moment  
  
He watched her. "How you holding up?" Georgie gazed at him sadly. "I feel almost calm," she murmured, "like this isn't happening, but I know it is." She played with her choker. Her chin quivered. "So I have to tell you I've hated every minute that we've been broken up. I feel like I've wasted so much time that we could've spent together." He could see her eyes shine with tears. Dillon shook his head. "We're not -- we're not going to die, Georgie. I'm not going to let us," he promised her, meaning it. Georgie flashed a tight, ironic smile. "You don't have to lie to me," she informed him through gritted teeth. "And, trust me, i'm an expert. I mean, I've been lying to myself for months." She gulped in air. "And to you." Dillon's heart pounded. "What -- what does that mean?" He was terrified of what she would say. "Look if -- if this is the last time that we talk, I need you to know that you are the only guy I've ever loved," Georgie choked. "And the only guy I've ever wanted to." Dillon's head felt like it was spinning. His mouth went dry. And suddenly, it was like he was watching himself in a movie, the camera slowly zooming in on his face and Georgie's too. She stared up at him with tear-filled eyes. He blinked and swallowed, trying desperately to moisten his throat. As he licked his dry lips, his eyes trained on her quivering ones. If this were a movie, he knew, the screen would be filled with a series of closeups - lips and eyes mostly. Then the music that had been underscoring the scene would start a gradual crescendo as the camera pulled back slowly to show both of their faces, his hand creeping into the frame as it moved upwards, almost involuntarily, his fingertips tentatively touching her jaw, giving only the slightest of pressure as he willed her chin up towards him. She lifted her head to him as he inclined his own head slowly, lowering his lips to hers. Millimeters away, he hesitated, pausing, hanging by the moment just before, letting the anticipation torture him for seconds that seemed far longer. Closing his eyes, he wasn't in the movie of him and Georgie, he was simply in the moment of him and Georgie. Nothing else existed. Not the past, nor their mistakes; not Tom and Sage, not even the fire. Shudderingly, he closed the infintesimal space between them, capturing her lips in his, letting the sweet relief of kissing Georgie wash over him. Kissing Georgie. It was all Dillon could do not to groan out loud from the feeling that flooded him as their lips moved together for the first time in months. It was like the feeling of gulping in air after being pulled into the ocean by an undertow, of drinking cold water on a sweltering hot day, of that beautiful, perfect liberation when the final bell rings on the last day of school and summer vacation arrives at last. Her lips tasted like freedom and strawberry chapstick. Through the open doors, Sage saw Dillon kiss Georgie tenderly. She narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips. Across the room, Tom was unaware of what was transpiring in the opposite room as he looked anxiously for a firefighter. The shuddering breaths were easy; the fire had already scared her, and Sage let out a loud sob. "I don't want to die!" She cried, believing it but feeling a genuine sense of vindication when Dillon removed his lips from Georgie's. What she didn't see, howver, was Dillon's face as he moved out of the kiss, the utter annoyance and disgust that permeated his being at the sound of Sage wailing. Only Georgie could see the expression that displayed his desire to offer Sage up as a sacrifice, albeit a weak one. Moving reluctantly away from Georgie, Dillon strode purposefully into the next room, taking a hysterical Sage by the shoulders. "Calm down!" He ordered. "You're not doing anyone any good by freaking out." If he had looked into her eyes, he might have seen the hint of a gleam, but he didn't care to look. He clenched his jaw as Sage threw her arms around him. "Dillon, I'm so scared!" She wept loudly, clinging to him. Dillon knew that she was probably being at least partially truthful. He knew that he should be just as terrified, but only one word was moving through his mind - Georgie. He could still feel her proximity. Firmly, he untangled Sage's arms from around his neck, pushing her gently toward Tom. "Help her out," he said quietly, not caring what Georgie meant to the other boy. It couldn't nearly as much as Georgie meant to him." "Dillon!" Sage protested, wanting him to focus on her. Instead, he barely noticed. "Just stay calm," he commanded, crossing back over the space between the rooms and taking Georgie by the shoulders. "Come with me," he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the bathroom. Locking the door behind them, Dillon flipped on the light. "Oh god," he muttered, realization hitting him. "What?" asked Georgie, still in a state of shock, though she wasn't sure if it was more from the fire or the kiss. "If I'd just done this months ago, made sure we had privacy, maybe all of this could have been prevented," Dillon lamented. "We could have had the chance to be honest with each other. If I hadn't-" "If, if, if," Georgie almost mocked, near tears. "I'm so tired of hearing about if, Dillon." She slumped against the wall, sinking down to the tile floor. He watched her, shaking his head. "You're right," he agreed. "Screw if, there might not be time for all we know." He sank to the floor in front of her. Feeling him, Georgie looked up, her eyes meeting his. "I love you," Dillon said. "I wish I had some more cinematic way to say it, but it comes down to that - I love you. Always have, always will." It wasn't everything that needed to be said, not even close, but it was the most important thing. And if for some reason, he didn't get to tell her everything, at least he'd said that. Dillon used his thumb to catch a tear that slid down Georgie's cheek, feeling his own eyes well up and threaten to spill over. "I'd say don't cry," he murmured, "but it would seem futile, not to mention hypocritical." Georgie almost smiled, more tears spilling down her cheeks as Dillon tried to wipe them away. Leaning slowly toward her once again, Dillon used his thumbs to brush Georgie's eyes closed, feeling the draw toward her trembling lips. His own eyes drifted shut and he'd almost kissed her when a loud banging at the door broke them apart. "Guys, the heat's getting worse!" Tom yelled. "Damn it," Dillon yelled, for so many reasons, as he and Georgie quickly stood up. With one more look, he opened the door. As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, Dillon could feel the heat coming through the floor. The fire was rising quickly. "Oh my God." He turned back to Georgie. "Turn on the shower," he ordered. Quickly, she obeyed, twisting the faucets to turn the water on full blast. "Towels," Dillon commanded. Georgie pulled the towels and robes off the racks, throwing them under the water. Dillon leaned over the tub, grabbing the soaked towels and spreading them on the floor of the bedroom. "Get the bed," he told Georgie, striding into the other room as Georgie yanked the linens off of the queen sized bed, dragging them into the bathroom and letting the water saturate the cloths. Tom went to help Georgie pull the water-logged comforter out of the bathtub and spread it over the floor, while Dillon began yanking the sheets off of the bed in the opposite room. "Go turn on the faucet," he ordered Sage. She stood in the bathroom door, smirking. "Now you talk to me," she mused. Dillon exhaled through his teeth. "Do it," he ordered. "Throw in the towels too." Sage walked into the bathroom, turning on the faucet, but not before giving Dillon a harsh look. He blew his hair off his face, ripping the linens off of the bed and throwing them in the tub as well. He barely muttered an apology as the sheets hit Sage in the head. She smoothed down her hair primly. "Guys!" Dillon yelled. Georgie and Tom came in from the other room. Dillon gestured to the heavy soaked comforter. "Give me a hand," he said. He grabbed one end and Tom grabbed another, dragging the cloth over the floor. Georgie and Sage began laying down towels and sheets. As she stood up from laying down a towel, Georgie bumped into Sage. "Excuse me," she muttered. Sage seethed. "You know, Tom, I hope the sex was worth dying for, because I don't see how Georgie could be nearly enough for anyone." Dillon's eyes flashed. "Watch your mouth, Sage," he snapped, his tone so dead serious that for once, she closed her mouth. Dillon looked at Georgie, almost unsure if the moment they'd shared had been a reality or just another one of the dreams that both sustained and haunted him. She felt his eyes and lifted her own to meet them, just for a second, knowing that was all she could stand. Tom watched them stoically. "What next?" He asked, turning to Dillon, the silently-appointed leader of the group. Dillon scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Georgie, go check the closets for extra blankets." Silently, she went, coming back with two burgundy wool blankets. Dillon took one and handed the other to Tom. "Um, the heat's not as bad in the bathrooms," he hedged. "We need to get in the bathtubs and cover our heads with the blankets if the smoke starts to get in." Tom looked at Dillon, his hands shaking a bit. "Bathtub?" He repeated. Dillon nodded. "Yeah." Tom exhaled. "Okay, I guess," he said, unzipping his sweatshirt and starting to pull his tee shirt over his head. "Dude, what are you doing?" Dillon stopped him with an incredulous look. Tom stared. "You said bathtub," he rationalized. Georgie shook her head, almost laughing. "Keep your clothes on," she advised the boy. "Sorry," he apologized. Sage crossed her arms. "Look, we have to get in the tubs," she said, panicked. "There's room for two people in each one." "You're right," Dillon agreed. He moved toward Georgie. So did Tom, but when the saw Georgie's face, and Dillon's too, he nodded, stepping toward Sage. "Um, shouldn't we split up by couple?" Sage protested. Dillon shook his head. "I'm not leaving Georgie," he insisted. He glanced at Tom. "Sorry, man." Tom nodded. "Let's go." He took Sage's elbow, trying to guide her. "Dillon!" Sage whined. He ignored her. "Come on," he murmured to Georgie, who was standing quietly, her arms wrapped nervously around her body. Dillon put two tentative hands on her shoulders, guiding her through the door. "Hey, uh, good luck," Tom called. Dillon and Georgie turned back. "Uh, yeah, you guys too," Dillon mumbled. He hurried Georgie into the bathroom, closing the door behind them and flipping on the lights. "Oh," Dillon gasped a little. He knew that Georgie's top had gotten wet moving the blankets, but under the flourescent lights, her white lace bra was completely visible through the cream colored sweater. She peered at him curiously. "Your um," he gestured, "your shirt..." Georgie glanced down, quickly covering herself with her arms. "God," she muttered. Quickly, Dillon pulled off his buttondown shirt. "Um, here," he held the shirt out to her. "Thanks," she said, accepting it. They stood for a moment, Dillon staring at Georgie, Georgie staring at Dillon. "Ummm..." "Huh?" Georgie shrugged. "Could uh, could you turn around?" "Uh, right, right, sorry." Dillon whirled around facing the wall. He leaned his head into his hands, feeling dizzy. Somehow he knew it wasn't from fear or adrenaline or smoke. The awareness of Georgie undressing behind him made his heart race more than the sight of Sage naked and preening before him ever could. He felt slightly ill with the knowledge of his own stupidity. "Okay," Georgie piped up, breaking Dillon out of his reverie. He turned around. His black shirt hung loosely on her small frame. "Cute," he mused, his instinct taking over before he could recall that their current situation made the comment less than decorous. But Georgie didn't mind. "Um, thanks," she replied. She gestured to the tub. "So, uh, should we uh..." "Um, yeah, right," Dillon stepped into the tub, Georgie following him. They kneeled down, Dillon placing the blanket behind them for padding. "We might need it later for, you know..." "Yeah," Georgie nodded. She stared at Dillon. "Tell me this isn't happening," she whispered. Dillon just stared at her. Georgie put her head down on her knees. "This is all my fault," she mumbled. Dillon kept staring. "Hey," he murmured. "No, it isn't." He sighed. "If anything it's my fault." Georgie shook her head. "How do you mean?" "If I hadn't..god, if I hadn't done about a million stupid things, we wouldn't be here. You and I would be together, out at the movies or something, not here, now." He pressed at his temples. "Um, Georgie, about earlier...when Sage..." "I don't want to talk about it," she informed him bitterly. Dillon pressed at his eyes. "I'm sorry," he told her, not knowing what else to say. Georgie lifted dull eyes to him. "You don't have to explain anything to me," she informed him in a voice that said he'd be smarter to simply stay quiet. But Dillon hadn't been known for making smart choices lately. So he kept on talking. "You know, I almost- I almost feel sorry for Sage," he muttered. Georgie glared at him. "You have no idea how much I don't want to spend what could be the last moments of my life hearing about poor, unfortunate Sage," she seethed. "Plenty of people lose parents. My cousin Robin had watched almost everyone she'd ever loved die by the time she was Maxie's age, and she's not selfish or vindictive or-" "No," Dillon interrupted. "Not because of that." He sighed. "Anytime I got near her, it was to use her because I was miserable about not being able to be with you." He rubbed his eyes. "I...I..." "I get it," Georgie sneered, wanting to hear about Sage's virtues less than anything in the world, "you care about her." Dillon shook his head. He knew that he deserved every second of bitterness from her. "No," he said. "I was going to say that I don't want to be a jerk. I never meant to be." "To me or to Sage?" Georgie demanded. "Both," Dillon said honestly. He sighed. "The thing is, I completely used her, because, well, what was the point of anything without you?" "She let you use her, Dillon," Georgie spit out. "I know!" He nearly shouted. "So I did. Because I didn't care." He ran his hands through his hair. "God, Georgie, you're the only girl I've ever really respected, ever really cared about respecting and I completely screwed that up." Georgie glared at him. "Explain one thing to me, Dillon. How does not showing me respect translate to you feeling sorry for Sage?" Her eyes bore down on him. "Because I screwed up and I lost the best thing I've ever had," he yelled. "I messed up, and it cost me everything - my faith, my heart, my best friend - and I used Sage as some outlet for being the jerk that I am without you." He smiled, a twisted, ironic smile. "See that's the thing, Georgie, you used to think I was a good person." She sighed, giving in a tiny bit. "You're...you're not a bad person, Dillon." He shook his head violently. "No, see that's where you're wrong. I'm no good unless I'm with you. You make me a good person." He gritted his teeth. "You open my heart, Georgie. And that's the thing. If I'm not good to you, I really, I really don't want to be good to anyone else. Maybe I don't even know how. That's...that's the only reason I was with her tonight. Because I couldn't stand the idea of you and Tom together. And then when I heard-" "You didn't," Georgie snapped, trying to gauge her fury. "Georgie, I think I know what I heard." She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah! Oh baby, you're the best!" She mocked. She smirked. "ESPN radio." Dillon was dumbfounded. "What?" "He was listening to sports," Georgie told him. A sense of both relief and regret washed over Dillon. "But, but," he stammered, "it sounded like....and that night that you, that I-" "Was snooping outside my house?" Georgie asked calmly. "Kind of similar sounding, right?" She fixed her eyes on him. "Let me see, something like: Tom, that feels so good! Yes! Oh god, yes!" She yelled out. Staring at Dillon, she raised an eyebrow. "Sound familiar?" Dillon gulped. "You, you knew I was there?" Georgie nodded. Dillon dropped his head. "And you wanted to pay me back, right?" Georgie nodded again. "That's right," she said calmly. "Did it work?" Dillon rested his head on his knees. "Yes," he whispered, feeling almost ill. Georgie watched him, considering if he even deserved the truth. But she knew there might not be time for much else. "I faked it," she informed him. "I wanted you to think I was making love to someone else and I faked it." She stared at him, daring him to challenge her or make fun. Georgie had reached the end of her rope. She was beyond ridicule. All the lies, all the deception had led them here. Maybe they would survive, maybe not. But if they didn't, they would die with the truth between them. And the truth was, as much as she loved him, she was still angry, still hurt. Georgie glared at Dillon, letting the fury numb the pain, if only for the moment. Dillon lifted his head, not without effort. "You never slept with Tom?" His voice was hopeful, but regretful. He knew that if she hadn't, it would make his transgressions ten times worse, though he didn't imagine that he could be any lower than he already was. And even though he'd said it out loud, he couldn't have prepared himself for what she would say next. "There is no Tom." Dillon blinked rapidly. "Um, yeah there is," he reminded her. "You know, the guy in the other room, your boyfriend?" Georgie shook her head calmly. "He's not my boyfriend," she said. "And his name isn't Tom." Dillon shook his head, bewildered. "What, what do you mean?" he fumbled. Georgie's lip quivered, her steely resolve crumbling. "You were right, okay?" Angry, accusatory tears burned at her eyes. "You were right. You broke my heart and I wanted to get back at you, so I made up a boyfriend." She was sobbing now, her shoulders racked with the weight of the weeks gone by, of missing Dillon, and of the possibility of the night being her last. "I knew it would drive you crazy," she told him. "I wanted you to feel what I had to feel every time I saw you with Sage." Georgie spit out the other girl's name as though it tasted bitter and acrid on her tongue. She glared at Dillon through tear-soaked eyes. "I wanted you to pay," she sobbed. "And now we might die." She opened her mouth as if to say more, but before any words could get out, her face crumpled and she dropped her head to her knees, choking with sobs. The lump that had begun to form in Dillon's throat was now practically strangling him. He reached for her. "Georgie..." his voice barely registered above a whisper. "No." Feeling his touch, she cringed away from him. Dillon struggled to breathe, reaching for her again. "Georgie, please..." She moved away from him again. "Don't touch me!" Dillon was aware of a wetness on his cheeks. Tears were streaming down them, though he wasn't sure when they'd started. He tried again, pleading with her. "Georgie, please..please..." He pulled her into his arms, refusing to let go. She struggled against him, but Dillon only held on tighter, begging her. "Georgie, please, please let me. Please, Georgie..." He fought her. And then she broke. Her body went limp in Dillon's arms, her fists clawing at his tee shirt as she sobbed against him. He could feel the lump in his throat getting smaller as he dissolved into sobs as well, curling his body around hers, his tears soaking into her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he kept repeating, as they lay curled around each other in the cold bathtub, crying so hard they could barely breathe. As the fire raged throughout the building, Dillon and Georgie held each other, crying for the lies they'd told, for the mistakes they'd made. They cried for everything they'd lost, and for what they might never have. And somehow, Dillon's mouth found Georgie's, and they started kissing. Kisses fueled by love and by pain, they weren't sure which one drove them more, and the tears kept flowing as Dillon pressed his lips to hers, trying desperately to kiss away the memory of every second they'd been apart. "I love you, I love you," he whispered into her mouth, over and over again, "I love you, Georgie. I love you. I love you." He wasn't sure how many times he said it, maybe a thousand, but still it would never be enough. His tears fell on her cheeks as he kissed her salty lips desperately. "I love you, I love you." Minutes later, though they didn't know how many, Dillon handed Georgie a glass of water, sipping from his own as they assuaged throats that were raw from sobbing. "Thank you," she whispered, her cheeks still streaked with dried tears. She looked up at him. "Do we really know what we're doing in this bathtub?" Dillon shook his head. "No, not really. But people in the movies always hide in bathtubs when there's a fire, so it can't be a horrible idea." Georgie raised an eyebrow. "You would say that," she mused. Dillon shrugged, stepping back into the bathtub and sitting down next to her again. "Um," he ventured, "can I ask you something?" Georgie nodded. "What did you, uh, what did you mean when you said that you made Tom up? Because unless we're all having a collective hallucination, there's a guy in the other room who answers to the name Tom." Georgie shook her head. She knew that she should be mortified, or angry or both, but she just felt calm, relieved. Looking at Dillon, she saw the same feeling mirrored in his eyes. There was a calm between them that hadn't existed in months. She'd nearly forgotten how it felt to be safe in his presence. Maybe it was fear of the fire, or maybe they were just too exhausted from crying to be angry anymore. Or maybe they'd cried through that wall that had been between them for so long and been able to uncover what they'd buried under layers of pain and regret. Everything wasn't okay, far from it, but at the core of them, they loved each other more than anything else. There could only be the truth, in case the hour was their last. "His name is Travis," she said quietly. "He looks like a composite that Maxie and I made on the computer. Dumb luck. I saw him and Guy helped me track him down after the winter formal debacle." She rolled her eyes. "He agreed to play along in exchange for being tutored." She shrugged, embarassment creeping in. Dillon looked on sadly. "Why Georgie?" She shook her head. "Do you know how it felt to watch Sage try to take you away from me? Then to walk in on you two and see that she'd succeeded? And then I still had to deal with seeing you two together all the time?" Her eyes burned once more. "You were the first person who didn't put me in Maxie's shadow, and I trusted that I was your priority." "You were," Dillon whispered. "You are." Georgie shook her head. "You said that before. But you didn't show it enough." Dillon's face fell. "I know," he whispered. "I'm sorry." He hung his head. "The thing is," Georgie admitted, "as much as you hurt me, I wanted you back." He lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I wanted you back too," he told her. He smiled sadly. "I mean, I want you back." Georgie avoided his eyes. "But I can't have you, can I?" Dillon felt like he was about to start crying again. "I...I don't know," she murmured. He bit his lip. "Do you love me?" She nodded, looking into his eyes. "Yes." Dillon's heart leaped for only a second. He knew that there was a question far more important and he gathered his courage. "Do you trust me?" Georgie's lip trembled. She opened and closed her mouth several times before looking silently up at him. "I...I...I don't know," she whispered, looking down. "I trust you in...in situations like this, you know? I trust your survival instinct, or that you can keep us safe." She hugged her knees to her chest. "But I don't know if I trust that you won't hurt me again." Georgie dared to look up at Dillon, and her eyes welled up more when she saw fresh tears in his eyes. Dillon's lip quivered and Georgie let out a sob. "I can't cry anymore," she wept. "I have cried too damn much over you. I can't cry anymore." Dillon's face crumpled and he swatted tears off his cheeks. "You are crying," he informed her. "We both are." "I know," Georgie sobbed. She stared at him through damp eyes. "At least with you it's a one time thing." Dillon stared at her, incredulous. "You think I haven't cried over you? The stupid things I've done?" He shook his head violently. Georgie knew that if she pressed the issue, she'd cry even harder, and she was too tired to cry anymore. She scrubbed at her face. "I must look a mess." Dillon shook his head. "You look pretty, Georgie," he said, almost shyly. Georgie flashed back to the night of the winter formal, sitting at the table at Kelly's with Travis, when she had coached him into the same line. Dillon saw Georgie's shoulders begin to shake, and his heart sank, thinking that she had started to cry once more, until a sound that he hadn't heard in months registered in his ears. Georgie was laughing softly. "What?" He asked. Georgie looked up, her lips twitching. "Um, something Tom, um...Travis, said. She looked sheepish. "I kind of had to coach him. His first compliment wasn't the best." "What was it?" Dillon wondered aloud. Georgie hid her face. "Something about, 'you have nice cleavage," she muttered. "Well you do," Dillon blurted out, before he realized the words were coming out of his mouth. Georgie's eyes popped open. "Dillon!" She covered her chest with her arms, even though she was buttoned securely into his overshirt. "I'm sorry!" He clapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, but you're freakin' gorgeous, okay?" She flushed, peeking at him. He looked back at her, and he felt chills. His lips twitched, the corners turning up, and he was laughing. Georgie giggled along with him. "Oh god," Dillon gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Oh god, I haven't laughed in months." "Me neither," Georgie told him. "Not since-" "-I know," he said, sobering. "And I'm-" "I know," she murmured. They were quiet for a moment. "The night that my mom came back to town," Dillon ventured, "and I went to Alcazar for a job..." "What about it?" Georgie asked tensely. "I had a dream that night," Dillon said softly, "that I asked you to run away with me." Georgie couldn't help but smile a little. "Again?" Dillon nodded. "Yeah." "So, um, what did I say?" she wanted to know. Dillon looked away. "I don't know," he whispered. "I woke up before you answered." Georgie closed her eyes. She could almost feel the wind at her back, could almost hear the road beneath the tires of the motorcycle as she held on to Dillon for dear life. "I'm glad you didn't ask me," she whispered. He didn't understand. "Why?" "Because," she confessed, "at the time I wouldn't have agreed. And then I'd regret not going." He nodded, understanding now. "Regrets are....well, they're not something I want to spend any more time collecting." He looked down. "I feel like we should be confessing our sins or something, in case we die," Georgie murmured. "You know, like when they thought the plane was going to crash in Almost Famous?" Dillon couldn't help but smile for a moment. "Almost Famous?" he teased gently. "I'm impressed." "Thank you," Georgie blushed. She avoided Dillon's eyes. "My biggest regret," she whispered, "is that I wasn't honest with you." Dillon gulped. "You know mine," he choked. He sighed heavily. "If I hadn't..." "I hate people who say there's no point in wishing you could go back," Georgie stormed. Dillon gazed at her. "If we could go back, we wouldn't be here, we might not die tonight, and we would still be together." She pressed her lips angrily together. "And I think that's worth wishing for," she muttered. She laid her head on her knees, defeated. Dillon touched Georgie's back. "We'll get out, Georgie, we will," he assured her. He wasn't sure if he was talking about the fire or the pain, but wanted so badly to believe it, in every sense. She turned her head to the side, looking at him. "You don't know that," she choked. "Do you really believe that we will?" He nodded soberly. "I have to." He gulped in air. "Can I, can I tell you something?" Georgie looked curiously at him. "What?" "I almost don't want to leave," Dillon confessed. He raised his hands quickly to Georgie's appalled look. "No no no, I don't-I don't mean that I want to stay in a burning building. I just mean that I...I like being here, with you." He shrugged. "I feel, I don't know, I feel safest when it's just you and me. Does that sound incredibly stupid?" She shook her head vehemently. "No," she replied. "I feel safe with you too." Georgie hugged her knees to her chest. "I'm scared about what's going to happen when we get out." She forced herself not to say 'if we get out'. Dillon bit his lip, reaching tentatively for Georgie's hand. She let him wrap his fingers around hers. "But you're not...you're not with anyone, Tom or whatever his name is?" Georgie shook her head. "No," she said softly. "But-" "But I can't have you either, right?" he asked sadly. She peered up at him. "I want to be with you," she whispered. "So much. But I just don't know." Dillon's face sank. A weight fell on his chest, and though it took him a minute, he realized that is wasn't the burden of his mistakes, but rather Georgie's head as she leaned against him. Instinctively, his arms went around her. "So what now?" she whispered. Dillon pushed her hair off her face, feeling her heated cheeks. It was getting warmer. He sighed, trying to steady his breathing. "We wait," he told her quietly. "We get through this." She turned her head toward him, looking hopefully into his eyes. Dillon pressed his forehead to Georgie's, closing his eyes. "We live through tonight."  
  
The End 


End file.
